


Formalities

by PotatoSlayer



Series: Final Fantasy XIV One Shots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Armor, Armor shedding, Between duties, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gentle, Hints of intercourse, Longing, Miqo'te, Paladin, Pillow Talk, Scars, Sweet, Trying old language, Warrior of Light as Miqo'te, Warrior of Light as Paladin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoSlayer/pseuds/PotatoSlayer
Summary: After a week's long journey apart, the Warrior of Light returns to spend some much needed time with her Lord Commander.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy XIV One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712764
Kudos: 12
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Aymeric de Borel x WoL Recommendations





	Formalities

I waited patiently in the back of the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly. Alphinaud and I had finally returned from a weeks long journey to garner favor with one of the Beast Tribes – considering the events that had recently taken place. I stood as still as I could so my heavy armor wouldn’t betray my anxiety. It was armor that had been specially crafted for me by the most skilled of blacksmiths. The suit was mostly all black with metal covering my shoulders, elbows, arms, legs and my vital waist. An elegantly crafted black crown piece kept my wild black and red hair back out of my face – especially my blood red eyes. Though I was but a small Miqo’te, I’d been blessed with the strength to take down anyone who stood in my way in the pursuit of justice and peace, earning myself the title of Warrior of Light before an unfortunate accident saw us seek refuge here in Ishgard. Though at first it seemed to be an unfortunate situation, I soon found myself at home here in this country, melting into the routine of the peoples and even found myself considering to be one of them. 

But the status of the country wasn’t what I found myself enamoured with – no, far from it. The current status of Ishgard, in full regards to the Dragonsong War, was meek at best. No. What I found my heart devoted to... was the man I was waiting to speak with. 

Betwixt I and him, was the man he was currently addressing – another nobleman who had just recently lost his son to this bloody battle. The old nobleman had been coming and going more frequently as the days went on and I couldn’t help but think it had to do with him seeking a replacement for his lost child. Despite having another son eager to prove himself, the man disregarded the child and his refutable attitude in favor of connecting with Lord Commander. 

It was the same Lord Commander who I found my ownself thinking about and worrying over on a regular basis. Though he was the Lord Commander, he most often thought of himself as a knight first and commander second – always eager to join his men on the front lines and lay down his life for the sake of his country. He cared about his country more than anything and it was easy to see on his strained face. Though he wore a pleasant smile to the nobleman, I could see what he was hiding. His eyes were tired and his movements stiff. I wondered if he had slept at all in the last few days. Especially in the wake of losing a dear friend of his. 

Despite all of that, no normal person would know the extent of his weariness. His icy-blue eyes glittered with attention as the nobleman spoke, not a single black strand of hair was out of place. Though he wore it free and it curled in the softest ways into his cheekbones, it was never frayed. And that powerful armor of his always shone brighter than anything else in the room – even more so than my crimson armor. The blue and gold, accented by the shine of the armor always drew my attention and it was only ever put to shame by that gorgeous smile. 

The same smile that returned to his lips the moment he glanced past the nobleman and set eyes upon me. I fought a thousand monsters – a thousand men – and never once did my body shake with fear. But just that one glance of his warm compassionate face was enough to shake me to my core. My heart rushed in my chest as though I was mid-battle and the enemy encroaching upon me. And at the same time, it felt as though I was floating effortlessly on the back of a moogle, just going wherever it shall. 

I was a mess for the Lord Commander. 

Alas he dismissed the nobleman who turned, nodding to Alphinaud and I was he walked by and out the door. The two of us stepped forward in unison just to be greeted by the same hypnotizing smile. “Welcome back, the two of you. Pray thee tell me your endeavor a success?” 

Alphinaud nodded and smiled. “Yes. The saw us run ragged to prove our worth but agreed to our terms in the end.” 

The Lord Commander’s eyes beamed at this, as though he was envisioning Alphinaud and I running around doing aimless chores until the Lords agreed to our demands. If that’s what danced in his minds eye – it wasn’t far from the truth. But I never wanted to confess to the ridiculous tasks we had to endure. 

“Did they have further requests for us?” He questioned. 

Alphinaud informed, “No. They were pleased with our terms. We need only call upon them and they will provide assistance where they can – although sparring soldiers was not in the realm of possibilites.” 

“I assumed not.” Aymeric stated. “I hope that will never be a request of ours. Thank you both for your assistance. It was a long journey for something we’re hoping to never need. But I’ll sleep better knowing the options there. The two of you should rest. It’s been a long journey.” 

I smiled at him and dipped my head formally. “Think nothing of it Lord Commander. You helped us in our greatest time of need and now helping Ishgard feels as though we’re helping our own people now.” 

Alphinaud nodded his agreement. “Thank you as always for everything. I wish you well, Ser Aymeric. Please take care of yourself.” 

Aymeric nodded back to him and watched as Alphinaud left. Turning his gaze to me, he gently ushered, “I would like to discuss a couple more things with you, Lady Asteria, if you aren’t too worn from your journey.” 

I shake my head. 

To his right-hand knight, he ordered, “Lucia, privacy if you please. You may return home for the evening.” 

She politely dipped her head before walking out, giving me a knowing but kind look. Once the door shut behind her, Aymeric rose from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk. He leaned against it and mused, “I missed you in your absence, Asteria. You were gone longer than expected.” All of the hardened formality from his voice vanished with that one sentence. All that was left was the slow, deep, milky words of a man yearning. 

My gaze softened. I had worried that I’d stressed him out even more than he already was. “I’m so sorry, my Lord Commander. I hadn’t intended - “ 

“Asteria, _please_. Not when we’re alone.” His voice, unlike with his men and fellow knights, was not commanding, but instead desperate. I knew what he meant, because we’d talked about it before. 

His goal right now, more so than ever, is to reform Ishgard into a place that all the people can live equally. To that end, he can have no distractions – even myself. I understood more than he realized, but he’d bemuse himself, saying he didn’t believe he was being fair to me. But I wanted his hope just as much as he did. In keeping that goal at the forefront of our minds, we’d agreed to keep our... _feelings_ secret. We would spend time together openly between our assignments in our freetime – but we kept things... distant so to speak. Both of us were desperately holding back the desires we had for one another. 

The only time we’d be open with each other were times like now – when we were in private and no one would be able to condone or condemn our actions. His number one request was for the two of us to speak informally to each other in private – I understood his reasoning to be that he didn’t want to feel that I thought of him as the Lord Commander at these times. He wanted to be seen as something... else. 

I sighed, not in annoyance, but with a smile on my lips and warmth in my eyes. “Sorry Aymeric... its...hard to break the habit. It feels like it’s been years since we’ve been alone.” 

“For that... I’m truly sorry.” He whispered, his gaze falling to his feet. 

It felt like an ice spell was cast through my veins as I watched that dejected look upon his face. I wish it to never be, but I know there is much on his mind. I quickly closed the distance between us and reach up with gauntlet covered hand and touch his cheek. He looks flush. And even though his eyes shone with light as he looks down into my own, they looked so weak and pale to the days when I first met him. 

This war and the information we’re learning day by day are tearing away at him and I’m desperate to protect him in some possible way. 

He smiles at me and I can even see the hint of amusement in his gaze as he realizes how much I struggle to reach up to him. It was something we’d often encountered because of the difference in our races – he was an Elezen which meant he was just as tall as he was powerful and intimidating. And I was a Miqo’te - considerably small even of my kind. Even on my toes, I barely was able to reach the height of his chest, so reaching up to touch his face was often one of my greatest difficulties. 

But he overcame the problem with ease, leaning down and gently scooping me up from the back of my thighs and turning me around to set me on the top of his large desk. Now our height different was less drastic, but still...noticable. My hand rested comfortably against his jaw now as my thumb grazed his cheek. I was careful so that none of the hundreds of thorn-like decorations along my armor would injure his shapely face. 

He gently pulled my hand away and softly suggested, “You must be ready to shed your armor my sweet Asteria. Might I suggest... removing it?” 

My face flushed and I shyly turned my head away. “It’s... such a pain... I’ll wait until I retire for the night. Which I’m in no rush for. I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I don’t wish to keep you from your comfort...thought I can’t argue, as I feel the same way. Might I then suggest a compromise?” 

I looked up at him expectantly. 

He laced his gloved fingers through mine as he suggested, “Might you retire to my quarters this night?” 

It wasn’t the first time that Aymeric had removed my armor – but he was still every bit as careful as the last. It was just the kind of person he was – compassionate and considerate almost to a fault. At least, to the point I felt the need to defend and protect him from those who would see it a weakness. 

I sat comfortably on the edge of his bed as he knelt before me – a gesture that if anyone saw would be deemed distasteful. A man of nobility should never bow before a commoner like myself – even if was known around the country. But he thought nothing of things like this. To him, we were equals and both of us were equally devoted to the other and our shared goal. He carefully to the black crown piece from my head, gently shifting my little black ears so that they wouldn’t snag or get scratched. I listened to the metallic sound of it setting on the beside stand as I watched his face. 

I could see those beautiful eyes had warmed since I returned, but they were still in pain. I carefully asked, “Do you feel okay, Aymeric?” 

He turned back to me, his eyes widening with worry and fear – as though worried he’d done something to offend me. Just like him, always ready to take responsibility. “Of course. Why do you ask?” 

I insisted, “I’ve been worried about you...the news we brought back, the past I saw...it would be much news for anyone. But most of all you... considering the position it puts you in...” 

Aymeric sighed gently, his hand coming to rest at the top of my thigh. “Even with all my might, to put on a face of dignity and confidence... you still see through me, my sweet Asteria. It’s been at the forefront of my mind every night and day you’ve been gone. I know what I must do...but I need to prepare.” 

“It must be even more difficult knowing it’s your father you will have to face.” I whisper. 

“If it’s for my people... I will face anything.” He reminded me. I didn’t need to be reminded. I know his intentions and aspirations as though they were my own. I start to reach my hands up to clasp his face but he catches them before I do. His eyes tenderly graze over every inch of my face as he carefully slides off the gauntlets, leaving my hands bare. He sets them aside with my crownpiece. Now that my hands are free, I reach up, clasping his face carefully and brushing my thumbs along the gentle sloping planes of his cheekbones. His eyes close as he leans into the touch and I can see the soft man in front of me grow ever softer. 

“I know you’ll face anything, Aymeric...I just worry of what might come of you...” I tell him earnestly. “I want your every dream to come true... but not at the cost of your happiness...or your life.” 

“Heh.” His lips curved into that smile that I’d grown enamored with. He reached up, his gloved hands resting upon mine as he gently cooed, “You’re a lovely woman to concern yourself with such things. I wish you needn’t worry so. But knowing you do...warms my chest with both pride...and love.” 

My hands slid down off his face as I returned his smile and my fingers hunted down the belts which kept his heavy armor in place. After it was undone, together we slid the metal off his shoulders and to the ground. Now that he was free of their restraints, he leaned forward and wrapped his powerful arms around my tiny cat-body. I muffled a small noise but gave no resistance. His body, at twice the size of mine, wrapped so completely around me that it felt as though he had become my shield to the rest of the world. It felt safe, buried inside of his hold, the warmth of him reaching every inch of me. This was my favorite parts of nights with him. I was always standing against the world with my sword and shield raised, rushing to every troubled call, every cry for help. But on these nights...the only rush I had was the rush of my heart as I was encapsulated in his embrace, and the security this powerful man brought with him. 

I will always be a warrior first, but with him like this, I was reminded that I was also still a woman, too. A woman who yearned to be held and protected, to feel the gentle touch of another, to be loved. 

Reluctantly, I pushed him back as I softly suggested, “Let’s finish removing this armor first. You’ll end up stabbing yourself on it at this rate.” 

He chuckled, those eyes once again sparkling with amusement. “Should I be offended, my darling, that you always seemed concerned that I’m going to injure myself?” 

I smirked up at him. “You are always hunting for trouble, Ser Aymeric - “ 

“Asteria...” 

“Sorry, Aymeric.” I corrected myself at his gentle provocation. “But I feel as though every time I look away, you’re going to be in danger. A man as yourself, harboring such desires for reform... you will always be in danger... and I will always worry.” 

He leaned in so that his forehead came to rest against mine, where my crownpiece had been only moments before. His soft blue eyes gazed into my blazing red ones as he cooed, “Says the woman whom is ever on the front lines, deep in the throws of battle. Naught would I...fear that one day you may not return.” 

“I promise you... I will do everything in my power to always return to you...” I whispered, with my hands still against his warm skin. He tipped his head and his lips found mine. My body was already attuned to these motions as though they were hardwired into my very blood. I closed my eyes and tipped my head as my lips caressed his own. His kisses were every bit as gentle and precise as his hands. Everything about this man was aware, as though my body could speak a language he could hear with his own body. He paid attention to everything I wanted, or needed if I didn’t even know it. To me, his kisses were the same as life, fueling my every breath. His own breath was unexpectedly cool in comparison to the heat of his skin when we touched. 

As we kissed, each piece of armor was slowly removed from our bodies, along with every last scrap of fabric adorning our skin. Despite his determination to be lovers in privacy - in opposition to the Warrior of Light and the Lord Commander, he was still a commander to his very core and he naturally led my body through the motions as he moved us across the bed, until we lay together in the sea of blankets and pillows. Like his attire, majority of his sleeping fabrics were the same mix of blue, black, and gold. It had become my second favorite color combination – second only to my dearest color red. 

Being as he was nobility, despite his demeanor which was much softer and kinder than any nobility I’d ever met, they were the highest quality of blankets and pillows and I found myself melting into them as he climbed over the top of me. His large Elezen body cast a shadow over me as he filled my world with the blazing brilliance that was his presence. Soft kisses caressed my body which I’d almost forgotten was lain bare before him. It was so easy to feel so very comfortable in his presence as there was never a drop of judgement in his eyes. 

Every touch and move of his was as slow and tender as the last and it felt as though I was being caressed from the inside out. His voice, his lips, his fingers, all of it were as soft and supple as the fabrics beneath us. Just as before, he paid attention to every move I made, analyzing where I responded the most and being certain to give those places the most love and attention. If it were left entirely up to him, he would have spent all of his time pleasuring only me, giving naught a concern for whether the favor was returned. The passionate man lived in that moment only to see me pleasured. Nevertheless, the choice wasn’t only his. 

After a time of him making my voice sing in ways I didn’t know I could, I would turn the tables and carefully touch every inch of the large Elezen I had fallen so deeply in love with. Though he wasn’t nearly as vocal as I was, his eyes betrayed everything – as they always did. The way they would watch me as I would watch him as I touched every grove of his body and caressed every plain made even my heart shiver. More so than that, the way he would whisper my name when I touched certain places, or did certain things brought heat throughout my body. 

Making love to Aymeric never felt like an especial ordeal. For the two of us, it felt no different than an exchange of words. It was something that just happened the first time and continued to happen again and again. Perhaps for us both it’s because we’re the escape the other so desperately desired. Knowing the weight of the world and the pressures it put upon us – we know naught to speak of such things when we’re together. It’s discussed enough throughout our days and pushed upon our lives enough. Instead, together like this, we can both relieve ourselves of the responsibility but for a few moments. 

Or hours depending on the evening. 

“...37...38.” 

I watched as Aymeric kissed the scar on the inside of my arm. One of my more recent injuries I’d received in the last year. He had spent the time since ending our love-making to count the scars that adorned my body. With each one he found, his lips so lightly traced it, as though wrapping a bandage over it. He didn’t care where the scar was, he kissed it diligently and affectionately and it was hard not to fall even more in love with the way he touched me. 

He sweetly asked, “Did I get them all, my lady?” He kissed my shoulder, then brushed his lips up to my jaw. 

“Yeah. 38 is right I think. How many scars do you have, Aymeric?” I asked as my fingertips grazed the deep scar that ran under his shoulder as though outlining his bicep. “Or will you make me hunt them all down as you did?” 

He chuckled. “You may hunt them if you like. You’ll find that I have 43. 43 scars, 43 blades. Each from a different warrior... each a different battle.” He lay back in the pillows, the blue blanket draped only up to his hips. 

I rolled over, the blanket slipping down my own waist as I looked up at him. “Then... it’s 44. You have one not from a blade.” 

He looked at me with the most curious of expressions. I placed my fingers over the left side of his chest and whispered, “This one...from Haurchefant. And your father.” 

His eyes widened a bit before they softened, that metallic glow warming as he looked at me. He placed his gentle hand upon my own on his chest, clasping it within his large fingers as he whispered, “Your sharp eyes never cease to see right through me. My newest scar is one that cannot be seen by any normal person... and it was not dealt by any blade.” 

I leaned up to him, gently touching my lips to his. “I know this, my tender knight. Your heart is as noble and compassionate as they come... but in turn... it’s delicate and easily bruised.” My lips softly strolled down his neck where I was returned with sighs of pleasure from his beautiful slim lips. I placed my lips upon his breast and whispered, “It is that which I want to protect more than anything else, Aymeric. While you seek to change the world... the world which will resist you and desire to blame you for every inconvenience that befalls them after... I have naught but the desire to protect you. So that you may stride ever forward to your dreams.” 

His large finger grazed under my chin, tipping my head up to look at him. Those blue eyes reached into my very soul as he whispered, “My sweet little Miqo’te. Though your body is small, your spirit and your heart are the biggest of which I’ve ever seen. Your mere presence casts a shadow over the rest of us. Your words so sincere I have naught but to believe them. I know I am safe with such a woman at my side. Pray thee swear to always be with me. I have come to need your light and your soul to cherish and get through each day. Moreso than that... I merely want you. That brilliant smile and those blazing loving and passionate eyes of yours.” 

“Aymeric...” I whisper as his thumb caresses over my lips. “I don’t deserve you. But... I’m so happy that I’m the one who gets to share these moments with you... I want to be with you in every possible way...” 

“I lay my soul bare for you and only you...” He whispered. He leaned in and kissed me again and again, over and over until I couldn’t remember who I or he was, it was only the two of us amassed in the piles of fabrics, tangling together as one. 

Morning hence came far too quickly. I was curled up in the blankets with my head buried into the pillow he used most often. His scent was always a comfort for me, even when he wasn’t around. Realizing that I was buried in his pillow rather than his chest, my eyes fluttered open and I lifted my head. His light silk blanket slid off my bare shoulder and piled at my hips. Pushing my messy black hair back, I saw Aymeric pulling on the last of his armor. A sigh left me. There was never a moment of peace for either of us. “You’ve already been called upon, Ser Aymeric?” 

He looked over his shoulder and his gaze warmed. I knew what he was seeing because he always reminded me of it. The way the sun rose through the glass pane and dressed my face in it’s warm glow. He always would tell me how it highlighted my red accented hair so magnificently that it would appear as though I had my own red halo about my head. 

He strolled over to the bed so effortlessly with his long strides that it appeared as though he floated. He sat beside me, brushing the wild locks of my hair back and whispering, “I haven’t left yet, Asteria...Please don’t address me as Ser.” 

I sighed, nuzzling into his hand as a genuine cat would, purring into his palm as I breathed him in. His perfect fingers would stroke my skin in ways that made every hair on my body stand on end. His touches were my drug. I kissed his palm as I scolded, “I’ll end up forgetting to use Ser in public at this rate...” 

“I’d rather that then addressing me so formally in our private spaces.” He stated. He crossed his leg and arm, sitting in the same royal poise he always did. Even when he was comfortable, his shoulders were back and he always looked so commanding and powerful. “I have to listen to reports from my captains this morning, and I naught should be late to do so. You however... should sleep in and rest. My home is yours...enjoy the comforts I can provide you this day.” In his hand was another piece of fabric and he placed it in my lap. “If you wish...a shirt of mine you can wear. I’ve already told the servants you’re to be treated with the utmost hospitality.” 

I sighed. “But I want to be where you are... this place isn’t everything I want if you’re not here.” 

He hummed in agreement. “I know... but...I can return here between my duties where we can remain in privacy...we can be as comfortable and informal as we were last night. Unless of course you have prior engagements.” 

I shook my head. “Of course not. You’re the only priority I have when I’m not working.” 

He raised my head again, his thumb stroking my plush pink lip as his eyes smoldered into my own. “As are you, my sweet Asteria...I wish to share my all with you. But duty comes first for us both.” His thin warm lips touched my forehead and then grazed down my nose with the grace of a gentle-falling feather. “But one day...when I have wiped clean the slate of Ishgard and have pressed forth with reform... you and I will announce our relations. Then after that... should you accept... I would ask that you become my bride.” 

My lips curved up. “The Warrior of Light and the Lord Commander of Ishgard’s Temple Guard. Sounds powerful...sounds perfect.” I reached up and cupped the back of his neck. My thumb traced the black metal of his earring before following the outline of his ear. I could feel the goosebumps rise on his skin from my touch, which was exactly as I wanted. I tipped my head and kissed him slowly, but deeply. “You already know my answer, Aymeric. If I had my way... I’d become your bride this moment.” 

There was no offer of containment for the expression that elated his face. His eyes glowed, he smile grew and pure joy filled his face to the brim. My heart danced in my chest. I caused that? Simple utterances from me could create such unbridled joy? I wanted to see that face more. I wanted to make him that happy as often as I could. He agreed, “I desire yond day is soon. Pray thee don’t make me wait too long.” His fingers shifted, slipping my locks between his digits. 

My eyes slowly closed. “I feel the same, Aymeric...I love you.” 

His glowing blue eyes widened, as though it were the first time I uttered those words. But nevertheless, I’d shared this with him many of time – the first time being when he agreed to share his bed with me. 

He leaned back in and kissed me again, whispering against my soft lips, “I love you, too, my sweet little Asteria... take care of yourself in my absence...” 

“You as well.” I whisper, watching as he reluctantly pulls himself from the bed, brushing his hand through my hair once more. I can feel in the graze of his fingertips his reluctance to leave my side and I’m glad because I feel the same. I watch him for as long as I can until the door softly closes behind him. Filled with both joy and longing, I nestle back into the mound of fabrics, burying myself in the comfort of his smell. It took naught but a few moments before I fell back to sleep. 

I was awoken some time later when one of the servants came in to greet me. I pulled the blanket further up over my shoulders and answered his curious questions – none personal of course. They were taught better than that. His questions were simply about what he could do for me during my stay in Aymerics absence. I resisted at first, but ended up having to compromise with accepting a cup of tea. 

Once he left, I wiggled my way into the shirt Aymeric left me and smiled as it draped over my body. The sleeves were much too long and it fell down almost to my feet. He was such a massive person in comparison to my tiny frame after all. But the fabric was soft and smelled minty fresh just as he did. I loved it. But at the same time... it made me miss him all the more. 

Hugging the glass with my fingers, I began to wander the manor. To my surprise, everyone seemed to wear smiles and fully enjoy themselves. Despite being servants of a Lord, it appeared... they cared little about their position and only took notice of the luck they were granted in being a servant of such a kind lord. Upon striking conversations up with the servants, it appeared it was true. All who served him reveared him in the brightest of lights. 

My heart continued to swell. This man cared so much for _all_ the people of Ishgard . His dream had to come true, because it was _him_. 

Lucia and Aymeric walked briskly between meetings as they were making their way back to the Congregation when Lucia gently teased, “If I may speak so boldly, Ser Aymeric... you look lighter than you have in a while. It seems your mood has been uplifted.” 

Aymeric cast a worried look at his right-hand knight. “My apologies if I’ve come across negatively. Naught was my intention to - “ 

“Oh heavens no.” Lucia quickly rejected. “Never once was that the case. You just seem... more jublient.” 

Aymeric smiled. “Mayhaps you’re right.” 

Lucia continued to grin, her eyes sparkling with knowing. Although he seemed to be in such high spirits, she knew the next meeting would put them to the test. I meeting with noblemen who were stagnant against the changes that Ser Aymeric wanted to bring. And they were always so vocal about it. 

For a time, the meeting went well and she was relieved for that, but soon, as she expected, the conversation began to take a turn. 

“While we’re discussing things changing, I’d like to bring up the elephant in the room.” One of the more outspoken noblemen stated. 

Aymeric waved his hand. “By all means, it’s what we’re here for.” 

“Why is it that we’re expected to just sit back and let an outsider do as they will with our countries future?” He demanded. 

Aymeric stiffened up at this and pressed, “What do you mean?” 

“Save me the coy act, Lord Commander.” He argued. “Those foreigners that have been aided by House Fortemps. They come here and we’re expected to start making adjustments to our lifestyle?” 

“These changes have nothing to do with their presence. These changes you’re so hard pressed against were lies we discovered were written long ago by our ancestors that we need correct. The Warrior of Light has nothing - “ 

“And how did those secrets become uncovered?” He urged. “She wasn’t involved at all then? Just mere coincidence? You offend me by thinking me so ignorant. By thinking us _all_ so ignorant. Pray thee tell me why we should make the changes.” 

“A thousand years ago - “ Aymeric challenged. 

“I don’t _care_ what happened a thousand years ago. I care that my father and his brother died in this war less than ten years ago and you want to wash it all away and bend over to these dragons! Whatever idealistic goals this _Warrior of Light_ may have, they can take them and get out.” 

“Watch your tongue, sir. You do well to recognize the aid they have brought us with their mere presence alone. They’ve helped support us in ways you naught understand to - “ 

“ _Because_ they’re here, Lord Haruchefant is _dead_.” He argued. 

Aymeric went silent. The words were like a dagger to his chest and his entire body shivered at the accusation in their tone. Even now, he couldn’t shake the sight. Because of his injury, he couldn’t reach the woman he loved in time to protect her. In his stead, Haruchefant threw himself in the way, sacrificing his own life. Watching the light leave the eyes of one of his dearest friends was a feeling that would plague him for the rest of his life. He slowly lifted his gaze to the other nobleman. 

“You were not there. You haven’t the slightest of what happened in that moment. Do not stain Lord Haruchefants sacrifice with your filthy lies. The reason for his sacrifice was to protect the one he knew would help this country to prosper and make the right decision! Meanwhile you sit on your laurels and demand of others what you cannot do yourself. If all men were like you, rather than Lord Haruchefant then we, as a country would be - “ Quickly realizing that he was losing his temper, he stopped himself and forced his fists to unclench. “You claim you care naught of the sins of our ancestors. I understand that. However if you so happen to be as upset over the loss of your father and uncle as you claim... should you not seek a way to prevent your sons... and their sons from meeting the same fate? Lest we end this war quickly...you cannot ensure their safety. And you bid them the same fate.” 

With that, the noblemen fell quiet. 

Aymeric returned home shortly thereafter. Even though there was much more he had to do before he could end his day, he found himself needing a desperate pick up. And he knew just the remedy. 

I was in the kitchen striking of conversation with a couple of the cooks. They were both so pretty to me and far more knowledgeable in the ways of being a lady than I was. All I knew was how to throw a sword around, but these women knew what was expected of them and how to work around a meal. Right now, I was surveying them as they made cookies. I was sitting on the stool watching closely, often getting fed bits of dough when my eyes – according to them – were growing too big. 

My ears shot up when I heard the front door open and close and for a moment, I panicked that a visitor was coming and that I should hide. But only a moment later my feline nose twitched as the scent I loved more than cookies filled my nostrils. I all but leapt off the stool and into the entry room. 

Just like my own, as soon as Aymeric saw my face, he melted. His voice floated into my ears, “Asteria.” 

“What are you doing here?” I asked as charged at him, throwing myself into his waist and hugging his hips to myself. My entire body rattled with a purr as his hands came to rest on my shoulders. “I thought you said you were busy all day?” 

“I am.” He confirmed. “But I needed to step away. I was reminded that my favorite person was waiting at home... so I had to spare the time.” 

My red eyes filled with joy and my ears and tail started to twitch with delight at this news. I pulled away to take his hand and started to tug him along. “Then let’s hurry and get you comfortable with your short amount of time.” 

He smiled as he followed, letting me tug him along. When one of the servants came out, he waved at them and cooed, “I hope she hasn’t been any trouble for you all.” 

The woman shook her head and beamed, “None at all. She’s always a delight to have around.” 

His smile only grew. “I agree whole heartedly.” 

Aymeric sighed in content as he leaned back against the window sill. We were sitting together in the seat of the window enclave looking out over the city. I knew it was his favorite spot, where he could gaze upon the country he loved so dearly. Plus, it was my favorite place nestled in his lap. His large arms wrapped around me almost completely, burying me into his large body. He held me in much the same way that one might hold a stuffed animal, but it allowed me to nestle my head back into his chest – once I'd affixed myself between the plates of his armor. 

Dazed, he had been rambling for a bit and I listened to him, wanting to find somewhere I could alleviate his concerns for the day. “...it seems as though my concerns were correct. I had hoped naught they would be. If they knew of our involvement together... suspicion would be ever at the forefronts of their minds. I’d never be able to gain their trust.” He sighed defeatedly. 

I reached my hand up, my fingertips brushing up his cheek before tenderly pulling his head down to look at me. “Why are you so worried about that, Aymy?” The nickname slipped off my tongue without my knowledge. “They don’t know and they don’t have to know.” 

For a moment he was distracted from his concern and his eyes sparkled with that brilliant glitter of joy that touched them most often in my presence. “Aymy, huh? Sounds like a childs nickname.” 

I gaped at him, “If you don’t like then – then – then...!” 

He tipped my chin up and kissed my lips suddenly. So suddenly I was unable to respond to the kiss before he withdrew. Brushing his thumbs along my jaw, he assured, “I love it. I much prefer it over Ser or Lord Commander.” 

“Aymy...” I whispered again. This time when he kissed me, I knew it was coming and I was able to return the sweet touch of his lips. 

He teased me. “Careful now... that name is a dangerous weapon. I naught know what I might do when you speak it so sweetly.” 

I felt a tickle up my back and through my body at his words that had such an enticing threat to them. Telling me to be careful made me want to abuse my newfound power all the more. I hotly breathed, “But Aymy...” 

He gently shifted me around before laying me back along the bench and his large, powerful body climbed over the top of me. Those vivid blue eyes sparkled in the light of the midday son but in that moment he looked every bit as dangerous a knight could be. But it didn’t make me feel my life was in danger – no. It made me feel warm through my body, like I could be devoured by him any moment. He breathed, “It seems I both underestimated you and overestimated myself.” 

“How so?” I asked innocently. 

“I thought I could make a simple, quick trip home to see you, kiss you, share sweet words with you and be on my way.” He mused. “But instead I realize it would take the force of a god to pry me from your side. And your words and presence only serve to make me more greedy. Forgive me, my Asteria.” 

My red eyes simmered as I hummed, “If you needed forgiveness... I wouldn’t tempt you with my new weapon. Our feelings are mutual...Aymy...” 

“That makes the me the happiest man on this earth.” He whispered as he placed tender kisses down my neck. I closed my eyes and breathed his name once more. He strong arms wrapped around my slender torso and lifted me up, cupping the backs of my thighs as he carried me back to his bedroom. 

I gently teased. “You should take care not to be late, Aymy.” 

“They can wait.” He cooed, kissing under my fuzzy ear. “My priority lies with those who call me Aymy over those who address me as Lord Commander.” 

I grinned, tipping my head and kissing his nose. “Don’t let them hear that.” 


End file.
